timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration!
'Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration! '''was a Special that Airs on Time Warner Cable Kids Monday, February 14th 2011 at Noon at 6:30 p.m. ET. Plot: Love-a-lot Bear (of Care Bears fame) celebrates Valentine's Day for a valentine party with her preschool friends appearing live at "The Preschool Club Show" featuring Caillou, Rosie, the puppets (Gilbert, Rexy, Teddy and DeeDee) Doris and Boris (from Caillou) Frances, her little baby sister Gloria, her mom and dad & her best friend Albert (from Frances) Arthur, D.W., Buster, Pal and Baby Kate (from Arthur) Emily Elizabeth and her big red dog Clifford, Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat, The Cat in the Hat, Buddy, Tiny, Don, Shiny, Mrs. Pteranodon and Mr. Pteranodon (from Dinosaur Train) Along with the conductor, Franny, Elmo and his goldfish Dorothy and Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie (from Sesame Street) or sometimes Mr. Noodle of the Noodle Family (from the scene of Elmo's World) Miffy, Super Why, Toopy and Binoo and Dog from WordWorld. Sharing cards and photos to her guests and sing a song "With a Great Big Care Bear Hug" from Care Bears and other songs like "If You're Happy and You Know It," "The Silly Train Song," "Library Card," "Elmo's Song," "Pat-a-Cake," and catchy "It Takes You and Me" from the segments of the scene from the TV show. Meanwhile Love-a-lot Bear's friends were back at the schoolhouse and making a valentine surprise in the art room and the cast will arrive at Love-a-lot Bear's valentine party and the schoolhouse classroom is decorated with balloons, heart paper chains, streamers, food, candy and games too. The guests from the television show hosted segments that would play with episodes of the shows from Time Warner Cable Kids: "Care Bears," "Caillou," "Frances," "Arthur," "Clifford the Big Red Dog," "Curious George," "The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!," "Dinosaur Train," "Elmo's World," "Franny's Feet," "Sesame Street," "Play with Me Sesame," "Super Why!," "Miffy and Friends," "Toopy and Binoo" and "WordWorld." The'll give a valentine surprise for her and it's very special. It's a card they made for Love-a-lot Bear and it says, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love-a-lot Bear!" and it wrote down and drew lots of pictures around the card with crayons, markers, colored pencils, glue, glitter, sequences, construction paper and more! Characters: *Love-a-lot Bear (from ''Care Bears) *Caillou (from Caillou) *Rosie (from Caillou) *Doris (from Caillou) *Boris (from Caillou) *The Puppets (Rexy, Gilbert the Cat, Matthew Theodore Bear/Teddy Bear and DeeDee) (Return from the past show Caillou) *Frances (from Frances) *Gloria (from Frances) *Mom (from Frances) *Dad (from Frances) *Albert (from Frances) *Arthur (from Arthur) *Dora Winifred (D.W.) (from Arthur) *Buster (from Arthur) *Pal (from Arthur) *Baby Kate (from Arthur) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Emily Elizabeth (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Curious George (from Curious George) *The Man with the Yellow Hat (from Curious George) *The Cat in the Hat (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) *Buddy (from Dinosaur Train) *Tiny (from Dinosaur Train) *Don (from Dinosaur Train) *Shiny (from Dinosaur Train) *Mrs. Pteranodon (from Dinosaur Train) *Mr. Pteranodon (from Dinosaur Train) *The Conductor (from Dinosaur Train) *Franny (from Franny's Feet) *Elmo (from Sesame Street and Elmo's World) *Dorothy (from Elmo's World) *Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) *Abby Cadabby (from Sesame Street) *Bert and Ernie (from Sesame Street and Play with Me Sesame) *Mr. Noodle (from Elmo's World) *Miffy (from Miffy and Friends) *Super Why (from Super Why!) *Toopy and Binoo (from Toopy & Binoo) *Dog (from WordWorld) Chorus/Ensemble *Alsia *Kyle *John *Makalya *Kyle's Mom Songs: (Only the song "With a Great Big Care Bear Hug" was not repeated at the end of the special), as the segments of the scenes from the shows for singing songs from the clips. #With a Great Big Care Bear Hug #Elmo's Song (from the scene of the Sesame Street video "The Best of Elmo") #If You're Happy and You Know It﻿ #Library Card (from the scene of the Arthur episode "Arthur's Almost-Live, Not-Real Music Festival") #Pat-a-Cake #The Silly Train Song (from the scene of the puppet segment of the television show "Caillou") #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #I'm a T-Rex (sung by Buddy from the scene of the Dinosaur Train episode "I'm a T-Rex") #Roses are Red #Whiny Sisters are Ick, Ick, Ick! (from the scene of the Frances episode "A Whiny Sister for Frances") #Super Why's the Power to Read (from the scene of the music video of Super Why!) #The Alphabet Song #Gilbert My Cat (from the scene of the Caillou music video) #It's Time to Rhyme (from the scene of the music video from WordWorld) #It Takes You and Me (from the scene of the film "Care Bears: Big Wish Movie") 3 Read-Along Stories from Segments: *Arthur's Valentine *Care Bears: Special Delivery *Clifford's First Valentine's Day﻿ Notes: *The only special nobody says goodbye at the end. *This is the only appearance to feature Love-a-lot Bear from the fame Care Bears and other TV friends LIVE at''The Preschool Club Show ''in the schoolhouse classroom. *The special drew an animated Love-a-lot Bear from the cartoon illustrations from the past television show and also there's a regular costume of Love-a-lot Bear from Care Bears like a custom costume that VEE built from the live stage show ''Care Bears Live! ''or a mascot costume in Asia. When she stops by at the news channel on your local television station February 2011.